Ascertaining Horizons
by cindeeeeh
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid stumbled upon a strange snowy region after forcefully splitting apart as they were defeated. But upon knowing them, they aren't as open minded as they seem to be, much to Astrid's frustration. Would they be able to make them understand about a world that's beyond their knowledge? Would they eventually join forces to defeat the gang's vicious enemy? [Hiccstrid]
1. Prologue

**A/** **N:** Hello and welcome to my story! This might occur as a first fanfic I've written. But I've been writing in Wattpad before. But seeing that I love a lot of stories here, I've decided to publish my fanfic stories here. So enjoy!

Before you start reading, let me clarify a few things first. This story is a strange canon, with a little twist of new settings introduced later on.

The Prologue momentarily takes place during Race to the Edge, particularly in Season 4, so their ages are between 17 and 18. Although it's the battle between our heroes and Viggo's, their battle is not closely related to canon, so some scenes are going to be different (for the purposes of this story, it is not going to end the same way it did for the end of the fourth season).

This is actually a **crossover** fic with (mostly) _**Frozen**_ and (a bit of) _**Rise of the Guardians**_. But the pairings would most likely be canon with HTTYD, and fanon of RotG and Frozen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Many thanks to the creators for the wonderful movies made.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Blasts here and there.

Smoke everywhere.

Destruction.

It was all Hiccup could see from their dangerous battle to their enemy.

The water dragon, Shellfire Viggo was riding casts a lot of electrifying blue shots from every direction with the help of other dragons causing the edge to fully collapse with no traces of the gang's houses in sight. All the while laughing hysterically when he saw that Hiccup and his gang is going to lose.

Hiccup looked helplessly to the chaos around him, swallowing a lump in his throat as his friends continue to battle Viggo, firing each of their dragons' colourful blasts to their enemies area, and for a matter of seconds, he called out to his team to retreat while patting his Night Fury bat-like best friend on the head, who looked at him with sadness.

Astrid, who knew that they were not solely prepared to fight, looked at him with her brows furrowed, looking frustrated and furious. Hiccup chose to ignore her deadly stares and glares, not wanting to make a scene whilst on a battle.

The gang started to back out, flying so fast, not knowing where their companions were when they seemed to split up while their opponents were chasing them with equal speed, as though they wanted to end their lives so badly.

Somehow, Hiccup and Astrid were flying side by side without knowing each other's presence. But when blasts were thrown on their direction, they almost bumped to each other, trying to dodge skillfully the attacks but continued flying, focusing merely on their capability to survive.

But even their capabilities as a dragon rider seem to decrease as they were eventually caught by Viggo's strange white and big dragon, bigger than the Flightmare, which fires a massively large galaxy-like blast and knocking them down to a snowy ground.

Hiccup's vision blurred as Toothless wrapped him tightly when they fell, and when they did, chunks of snow buried them and he faintly heard Viggo laughing hysterically again while saying, "Never return to us again."

And the world turned black.


	2. Moments of Thinking

**Chapter 1: Moments of Thinking**

Hiccup's head throbbed, as if he was knocked out by a million dragons on top of him. His body felt like numb, and it was due to the many aches he felt in his body during the fall. He felt the scales of his dragon rising up and down as though he was sleeping beneath him.

Wincing, he got up painfully. Reaching up slowly to rub his eyes but to no avail as his body was trembling with pain. Tired to try again forcefully, he set his hand down to his lap and open his eyes while blinking quickly.

Hiccup's vision is still blurry the moment he stopped blinking. His eyes were only catching a white faint background with some structures in front of him. He realized that there was a slim figure and a flicker of blonde streak hair in front of him. On the person's back was a tall dragon that had white blue scales on it. That would be Stormfly, he thought.

"Hiccup?" A familiar feminine voice says in front of him. With effort, he tried to regain his vision, and eventually he saw Astrid in front of him. Her face betraying nothing but her blue eyes etched with worry. While her dragon stands and runs to the trees behind them.

"Hello, Astrid." He smiled sheepishly to her while sliding down from his dragon's belly to the snowy ground.

When Astrid sees that he's fully awake: being all dorky again, she knitted her brows and stared angrily at him again. While Hiccup continued to smile awkwardly, as if he knows she's not going to forget his foolish plan.

"What stunt are you getting at?! Going boldly in front of Viggo, knowing that we are fully unprepared? See how we got defeated!" She punched him firmly on the shoulder, wiping off Hiccup's grin with a wince and receiving an 'ouch' from him.

"What was I going to do, then? Knowing that he ambushes us with a Shellfire dragon that's more powerful than us? We can't just ask my dad's help knowing that there's no time to go for him. Instead we're going to face him and use our year's preparation of skills to fight!" He retorted back.

Astrid scoffed. "Oh so you're just going to rely on our strengths then?! How arrogant are you?!"

"It's not being arrogant! It's being impulsive!"

"Look where your impulsiveness gets us! You know fully well that you work effectively with a deliberate plan with you. Now suddenly you're being impulsive! Where's the Hiccup I know that makes careful plans all the time?!" Astrid stared hard at him, piercing his eyes as she's serious. "You disappoint our team, as well as your best friends." She added the last part and pointed her index finger to herself, and Toothless. Apparently the dragon's four legs are on the ground now, curling his tail while getting much sleep.

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut, and stared guiltily at her. Honestly, he doesn't know why he planned it impetuously when he saw Viggo and his cronies arriving at their edge. Was it probably because he's so tired to fight him with his brain when all their strengths and skills were at work tirelessly day by day? Or perhaps because he wants to fight him right there quickly, to end their endless misery? Whatever he thinks, he cannot ignore the fact that he's careless enough to put his gang down and defeated.

"Look, Astrid." He says softly after a moment of thinking, not wanting to engage an argument with her again. "I'm sorry if I was careless or I disappointed you and the whole team. But I wanted you to know that I've reached the point where I'm tired of thinking a plan when we've worked the whole day. And to make things worse, suddenly Viggo just arrives unexpectedly. I just wanted him to vanish after we dealt with him, which of course, ends badly."

Astrid stared at him for a moment, debating whether he was telling the truth or not. Eventually, she said, "You better be."

They sat together in silence, contemplating what to do next.

"How are we going to find the others?" Astrid asked him, raising a brow.

"I don't know." Came his answer quickly and stood up. "Fancy finding a meal? I'm starving."

"You do realize we are stuck in a snowy forest to begin with?"

"Oh hey, observant me." He said sarcastically.

She smirked. "Let our dragons rest for a moment, Hiccup. They've gone so far with fighting to the point that their blasts have run out and they're looking weak." She looked at Toothless still in the same position he was. Stormfly stopped in front of Hiccup's dragon, exhausted from wandering, and fell asleep. "We should take a rest and start finding food later." She starts lying down in the ground near their dragons, despite the cold.

"Fine." He conceded and lay down beside her, with their backs facing each other, and went to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **A/N:** Drop reviews like a Shellfire blast. Thanks! :)


	3. A Snowy Place

**Chapter** **2: A Snowy Place**

"How are we going to survive here with no fish to eat, berries to devour, or water to drink?" Hiccup grunted, touching his rumbling stomach that growled in hunger. His eyes turned into slits as he looked from his telescope.

"Shut it, Hiccup. I've had enough of your complaints for a day. It's so unlike you." Astrid glared at him.

Hiccup instantly raised his arms to the air, mocking defeat. "Alright, alright. So much for being grumpy." He said under his breath. Thankfully, his companion didn't hear it.

They continued to fly over the horizon, looking for food. Even though they knew, from the looks of the leafless trees or frozen water, they won't find anything unfortunately.

"What's with this place, anyway?" Hiccup pondered. Apparently he gave up on looking so he set his telescope down and placed it inside his dragon's satchel.

"This place snows a lot." Astrid observed, ignoring his question.

"Obviously." He snorted.

She glared at him for a moment, then she looked back to the scenery. "What I mean is, our place wasn't even close to winter. Yet in here, it looks like every day snows, even though it's not too far from our island."

"Is it?"

"Or maybe it's too far from our island like it's on the other side of the planet." She said dismissively. She looked beyond the place to the sea, with no island nearby on sight. "I can't believe we've made it this far."

Hiccup looked at his telescope again to confirm Astrid's observations. A moment had passed, and he set it down. "Yeah," Hiccup agreed. He said, after a while, his face scrunched in thought. "Viggo seems a lot more powerful lately."

Astrid nodded faintly, apparently thinking too. "Looks like we need to be more powerful than him. Someone that could really outwit Viggo's cleverness, aside from you, of course." She added quickly when he raised a brow at her.

"Yeah." He stared at her. "Look at you, Astrid. Who knew you could be a wise thinker?" Hiccup smirked.

"As if I'm not a second in command to you?" She snorted. "You wish." She deadpanned.

Hiccup laughed. His eyes were suddenly twinkling as he thought of something. His smirk widens mischievously at her.

"What?" She hissed, annoyed by his playful grin."

Let's race."

* * *

"You cheater!" Astrid exclaimed, wiping snow off her face that was thrown by Toothless using his tail. Distracted, Hiccup and Toothless had overtaken in front of her.

"Didn't you even cheat when we were fifteen?" Hiccup laughed.

"That's because you also cheated!"

"Right, no denying in there." He smirked at her, and looked in front to focus on his way ahead.

For a change, Astrid had an idea. Her lips turned into a smirk too as she ducked and retrieved bunches of used paper from her dragon's satchel. She crushed it into three huge paper balls, and told Stormfly to blast her magnesium flare once she threw it. Those glowing balls were now simultaneously flying into the air, approaching to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She hollered to him, feigning concern as he looked back at her. "Watch out! Balls of flames heading towards you!"

"Ah!" Hiccup exclaimed. He tried to dodge them all but was hit in the shoulder by the last one. He quickly shrugged it off. "For the love of...where do all these flaming balls come from?!"

Astrid smirked, obviously smug about the fact that Hiccup had fallen into her trap. While he was seemingly distracted about it and oblivious that they were slowing down, she wordlessly told Stormfly to grab a hold of Toothless's tail.

Hiccup, confused as to why they were suddenly halted into a stop, turned around.

"What the-?" He saw Astrid smirking as Stormfly swirled them over and over.

"Astrid!" He said dizzyingly as they stopped turning.

She laughed, and told Stormfly to shoot spikes to them behind so that they wouldn't have a chance to overtake them.

He grunted when he couldn't attempt to beat her. "So who's the ultimate cheater now?" Hiccup shouted.

"Still you!" Astrid yelled back. And she heard him laughing.

"Still a competitive Viking." She heard him mutter, and she smiled to herself.

A moment later, Hiccup heard rumbling from behind. As he looked, there's a huge snowball coming right up to them.

"Not again!" He exclaimed, and he called her.

"What?" Astrid said.

"An avalanche!" She looked behind her, and saw that there was indeed an avalanche. She shrieked.

"Hiccup! Is Toothless's tail frozen again?" Astrid asked him as she looked behind to face him.

Hiccup looked at his dragon's tail, and predictably, his prosthetic tail was once frozen again. "Uh…unfortunately yes."

"Great, Hiccup!" She exclaimed sarcastically. She flew towards him and shrieked, "Might as well steer Toothless away from the huge snowball!"

"I can't turn him!" He struggled to turn Toothless but the latter is also having a hard time moving from the snow himself.

"Try harder! You both can do it! C'mon!" Astrid yelled hysterically.

"We're trying!" Hiccup exclaimed. He used all his willpower and might to move Toothless...without success.

"Oh, for the love of Thor..." Astrid muttered to herself, and she maneuvered Stormfly away from the struggling pair.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called her, wondering why she left them.

And then suddenly, a very huge impact hit him and Toothless that they were knocked to the side. They stopped, and he watched as the huge snowball darted past them down to where Odin knows where.

At his right, he saw Astrid and Stormfly grimacing in pain. Apparently, they pushed them to the side to the let the snowball pass them.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, instantly reaching to her side and held her onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

Despite the wincing, she can't help but scoff. "Ya think?"

His face contorted with worry. "Sorry, Astrid, I've caused another problem to the both of you. Again. Seems like I haven't learned anything while we were playing in the snow before." Hiccup run his fingers down her bright blonde hair repeatedly. His other hand massaged her forearm to keep it from throbbing.

They stared at each other for a moment. Astrid felt her face heat up when Hiccup looked at her sincerely. So she moved away from him slowly, and averted her gaze. "I'm alright, Hiccup. Thanks. It doesn't matter anyway."

"You sure?" Hiccup looked at her skeptically.

"Of course! It's fun, anyways. That's why I don't refuse to a race."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Astrid looked at him again. Her lips were parted as she was about to say something. But she was cut off by a loud voice shouting from afar.

"Who do you think you are, invading my kingdom?" A woman, who seems like a few years older than them, had her hands to her hips. She was wearing an elegant blue dress. The color of her hair and eyes were a similar shade to Astrid's, although the woman's hair was paler than hers. While her stormy blue eyes were turned into slits as she glared at them.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other. All they knew were two words with a dash to describe their situation now: Uh-oh.

Their dragons glanced at each other too and on the pair. Without a doubt thinking what's going on.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the overall support, guys! While the support's going on, continue to blast me some dragon blast reviews, please? I would like to hear your thoughts or insights about this story. :)


	4. Open Your Mind!

**Chapter 3: Open Your Mind!**

The whole room was silent. Except for the icy drops that made a few noises from across the woman's castle.

Even the pair's dragons have stopped eating their favorite fishes when they noticed that no one was making a sound from the dining table. Their heads were tilted to their owners, drowning in confusion once more.

"Would you _please_ say something?!" Astrid's voice echoed throughout the halls when her voice was higher than her usual tone. "We've already explained ourselves a while ago!"

Silence for about one and a half second...

"I'm not buying it."

Those four words were enough to make Astrid's blue eyes widen. And her face was seemingly turning into a shade of crimson red; apparently apalled.

"What do you mean you're not buying it?!" Astrid shrieked, looking outraged. "First you demand us to explain the whole _trespassing_ thing, which we're sorry, by the way." She added sarcastically. "Then here we are, explaining the whole thing to you with a hundred percent honesty and totally descriptive and detailed. And then you're just going to say, 'I'm not buying it' after a while?! Are you kidding me?!"

Hiccup looked back and forth helplessly to the two blondes in front of him, with their foods barely touching ever since the hostess was inviting to them to eat. He didn't know whether or not he should interfere. Especially when they're faced by the ruler and queen of the kingdom, Elsa of Arendelle.

Hiccup forcefully bit his meal while listening to them, all the while looking at Astrid hoping she wouldn't say something rude that would affect the Ice Queen.

"Well you're saying you were attacked by a strange madman named Viggo, who had a mysterious dragon with a galaxy-like blast which you haven't seen before." Elsa stated calmly. Her hand was touching her chin with her elbow resting on the table. Her eyes were distant, which happens whenever she looks lost in thought. "By the looks of it, you both don't see it until today. Isn't that just a figment of your imagination?"

"How is that going to be our imagination when it's that very _thing_ that brings us here in the first place?!" Astrid scoffed incredulously.

Elsa crossed her arms, scrutinizing her. "Then surely you're not off your mind then?"

Astrid, having enough upon hearing her _unecessary_ suspicions, did one thing that was opposite to what Hiccup was silently wishing for her.

"Oh, surely you've never heard of dragons before?!" She retorted back. Her voice was heavy on criticism. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, not liking where this is going. "Of course! This is a bloody different planet after all! You ignorant, snow-drooling people." Astrid added the last part under her breath.

Unfortunately, Elsa heard that, and she glared at her.

Hiccup inwardly sighed. So _much for hoping_ , he thought.

"Excuse me?!" Elsa scoffed. "First you invade my kingdom as if no one ever lived in this place, and the next you insult my intelligence and being personal?! Of course I've heard about dragons!" She crossed her arms, and her eyes turned into slits. "I'm sorry, Astrid and Hiccup, no matter how generous I am to even let you eat in my kingdom, you've overstayed your welcome. Your dragons will be banned on going wherever you'll go. Guards!" Elsa called her bodyguards, much to Hiccup and Astrid's ultimate shock and bewilderment. "Place these dragons into the dungeons."

The guards nodded without hesitation.

Toothless and Stormfly, who were happily devouring their fishes, suddenly stopped eating as they were steered away from the guards and they struggled to get out of their grips.

Both Vikings had their jaws opened for a split second and they both speak up at once.

"No! Toothless bud—"

"Your highness! You can't just take them—"

"Is there anything we need to do—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have triggered you—"

"I'm sorry too, fellow Vikings. But you have to follow my rules if you wanted to stay here in a little while longer." Elsa said with authority. "End of discussion."

* * *

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Hiccup said, his face looked helplessly at her. "She's the only reason why we're fully alive thanks to her meals, and why we're allowed to stay here a little longer to have time to think of our plans!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I crossed the line." Astrid mocked to herself, crossing her arms while angrily kicking a stone as they walked around the villages of the kingdom. "She just doesn't want to believe us! For the love of Odin! Do we need to give her an evidence or something?!" She scoffed. "Like, you know? Bringing Viggo's _mysterious_ dragon as she so eloquently called it?!"

"Well, that's beyond our imagination." Hiccup commented. "But do you really have to insult her about her lack of knowledge?"

"She pissed me off!"

"So what?!" Hiccup hissed. "She just needs more time to get to know us! She's different to our cultures and beliefs as we are!" Hiccup looked above the cliff, which overlooked the castle. He saw something that made his eyes wide and supressed a little smile. He looked back at Astrid. "Surely you won't believe that she has icy powers?"

"How the hell did you know?!" She looked at him instantly, indiginant.

"I just saw her making snowflakes from down here." He pointed up and they silently watched Elsa making snowflakes just outside the entrance to the castle, making the little children happy. After a while, Hiccup continued. "Well, would you look at that. Do you believe it?"

"No." Came her answer instantly. But she stared admiringly at her for having such magical powers. She caught herself quickly and maintained a stoic face.

Hiccup, witnessing her face earlier, chuckled. "I thought so."

Somehow, she was starting to question her motives earlier. She just said something offensive to Elsa because she pissed her off, which for her it was normal. But she was starting to think that she caused the problem that led Hiccup and her to this situation, even though she tried so hard to deny it.

"We shouldn't just judge someone too quickly just because we know something the others don't, you know." Hiccup looked knowingly at her, as if he was trying to make her some sense.

She inwardly sighed, exasperated. "Alright, smarty pants. You got your point." She averted his gaze, trying too hard not to look guilty.

Hiccup smirked. "Glad I made you guilty."

"Am not!"

"You are, Astrid. Don't deny it."

"Shut up!" She shrieked. Her cheeks were starting to warm up.

"Now you're being too obvious." He chuckled. He raised his hand to her chin, guiding her face slowly to look at him. "See that? It's written all over your face!" He started laughing out loud.

Astrid turned away quickly, loosening Hiccup's grip on her chin and avoided his gaze again. "You better clamp your mouth shut if you don't want to get punched on the shoulder, Hiccup!"

Hiccup feigned scared, slowly moving away while changing his usual voice. "Ooh, I'm scared. I should better run before I'll—"

"HICCUP!"

He continued to laugh hysterically, hands on his knees trying to speak despite the laughs. "You should have seen the look on your face! Looking all flustered—"

Astrid punched him hard on the shoulder. "One more tease, and I'll leave you freezing to death." She warned.

He winced slightly. His hand was soothing his shoulder that was punched."Alright, alright. I'll stop."

They continued to walk side by side in comfortable silence, admiring the view of the hanging lanterns, icy fountains, and the little stalls. Children were laughing and chasing each other while throwing snowballs. While some vendors looked bored as they continued hollering their mantras about buying ice and stuff.

 _I can't believe we never saw this part of the area. It's much more interesting in here than where we first landed in this place._ Astrid thought to herself.

Suddenly, Hiccup nudged her shoulder. "You should apologize to her, though."

She sighed, looking exasperated. _Not this again_.

"No."

"Astrid—"

"No, Hiccup."

"Hey—"

"She SHOULD be the one who will apologize to us first! She didn't believe us—"

"Now you're being immature—"

"Shut up!"

* * *

After giving the children their satisfaction, the Queen of Arendelle decided to enter the castle and went to the dining table to fetch a cup of tea. When she was about take a sip, she was called.

"Your highness?" Elsa turned to her bodyguard, who was approaching her after he put the Vikings' dragons to their dungeons.

"What is it?"

"Do you plan to apologize to the girl after you've offended her—"

"No."

"But Your Highness—"

"Nope."

"But—"

"Don't you have any business to attend to, Rubeus?!" She snapped to her guard. "Get on with it!"

He blinked, startled, and scurried away hurriedly. "Yes, your highness. I'm sorry to disturb—"

"OUT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Some blonde was getting defensive and hard as a shell, huh? Or should I say two? *smirks*

Continue to drop off your reviews and faves as if you guys are trying to hit me by a Shellfire blast! Not to knock me over, haha. I know, a lame joke.

Stay tuned! :)


	5. Author's Note

Whoops! This isn't an update.

 _[People (glares): "Obviously."_ (They roll eyes.)

 _Me (stunned): "Whoa!"]_

As you may know, I actually published two Chapter 3s! Omy... I'm sorry about this.

But when I'm ready to publish the next chapter, I guess I shall overwrite this with the said chapter.

Or maybe I'll make a new chapter rather than overwriting it. It depends though.

I'm sorry for the technical error. It must have been the double click of the publish button. Please forgive me, guys...

And do please fave or follow, or even better, review! I would like to know how you find these chapters so far. It gives me some insights from your perspectives though, and is absolutely making my day.

Anyway, 'till the next update!


End file.
